Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Issue 4
, }} |colors =Ronda Pattison |letters =Neil Uyetake |edits =Carlos Guzman, Chris Ryall |number =fourth |release =was released on July 6, 2011 |description ="France is in danger when the mysterious egg that washes ashore begins to hatch, but should the military be worried about what's inside the egg or those creepy kids who found it? Also, a community of monks has a religious experience of the 3-headed variety. And all the while, Godzilla seems hell-bent on coming to America...but hasn't Anguirus already claimed it as his turf? Fight! Fight!" |synopsis = Sergeant Steven Woods is awarded the medal of honor three weeks ago and goes to his mother's home after. He goes out for a walk and soon runs into a news report about Japan being attacked by Godzilla. Present time, Minette and Mallorie use Battra to fend off the French military. In California, Woods is watching a morning show when a woman comes in and briefly talks with Woods about politics. Woods says he thinks political parties are too divisive—they all are Americans, after all—and that he chose a side when he put on his uniform. The woman says "Um, riiiight" and leaves. When the show starts airing an interview with the cast of "Jerseyfied" about their new film, Woods changes the channel to a news report saying that Godzilla is approaching the west coast of the United States, Anguirus is keeping a low profile near San Antonio, and Battra is in Paris. Meanwhile, in Paris, Battra wraps himself around the Eiffel Tower as Minette and Mallorie crown themselves queens of France in Louvre. In the United States, Los Angeles is being evacuated as Godzilla and Anguirus travel toward each other. Soon, the monsters start fighting. Woods is in the vicinity, trying to save his mother, but a large piece of building debris falls on them, killing her. Woods crawls out of the rubble and sees the cast of Jerseyfied trapped in a limo hanging from a building. They ask for his help, but Woods walks away and they get incinerated by Godzilla's atomic breath. |appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Battra *Anguirus Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *U.S. Military Characters *Steven Woods *Minette and Mallorie *President Ogden *Steven Woods' mother Locations *United States **California ***Hollywood ***Los Angeles ****Venice Beach **Laughlin AFB, Texas *Japan *Paris, France **Eiffel Tower **Louvre |gallery Covers KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 CVR A.jpg|Cover A by Eric Powell KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_4_CVR_A_Art.png|Cover A art by Eric Powell KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 CVR B.png|Cover B by Jeff Zornow KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_4_CVR_A_Art_2.png|CoverB art by Jeff Zornow (G:KoM Vol. 1 gallery) KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 CVR B Art.png|Cover B art by Jeff Zornow (DeviantART) KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 CVR RI.jpg|Retailer incentive cover by Matt Frank Scans KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 Page 1.jpg KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 Page 2.jpg KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 4 Page 3.jpg |links =*Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #4 on comiXology. *Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #4 cover by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. *Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #4 cover by Matt Frank on DeviantART. }} Category:Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues